¿Prohibido?
by Fash-Moshi-Maboroshi
Summary: "Su destino se adelanto..." Haruka era sólo un niño cuando creyó encontrar a la persona con la cual quería estar toda la vida, lamentablemente sus sentimientos parecían estar prohibidos ¿Será que Rin aceptara lo que el destino le deparo?


**Nota del autor: **Hola, como es obvio "Free!" y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Espero les guste es la primera vez que publico en este sitio y sin más les dejo con este One-shot

_"No sé cómo fue que pasó…. Fue como si el destino hubiera decidido encadenarme con la persona incorrecta, al menos para mí…_

_Su destino se adelantó por mucho, pero él insistía de qué se trataba de la persona indicada a pesar de la horrible diferencia…._

_Un niño se enamoró de mí y yo de él…."_

Mi vida dio un giro de 180° cuando lo conocí, iba de visita a la casa de Makoto, hacia tanto que no lo veía, desde que me fui a Australia para ser exactos, fue oportuno toparme con él un día que iba en camino a la parada de autobús. Después de eso decidí ir a visitarlo el fin de semana siguiente, pero gran error de mi parte fue no preguntarle antes si estaría disponible ese día pues al llegar no había absolutamente nadie en casa y eso sí que fue bastante frustrarte, bien pude haberme quedado a practicar un poco la brazada, había desperdiciado todo un día… O eso creí.

Mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Makoto sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mí, no le di mucha importancia ya que pensaba que eran puras alucinaciones mías, pero esa sensación siguió sobre mí. Por encima de mi hombro alce la mirada para cachar a ese acosador y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al percatarme de que se trataba de un pequeño niño de no más de 12 años, seguro era amigo de los hermano menores de Makoto e igual tenía planeado buscarlos para jugar ¿Para que más estaría allí mirándome? En ese momento nunca me puse a pensar que ese día tan fatídico en un inicio resulto ser mi destino jugandome una de sus tantas bromas.

-**Oye, ¿Que buscas?**\- Pregunté un poco irritado, el pequeño que estaba asomado en la cerca de la casa se alejó de poco en poco sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Al parecer lo había intimidado. Mejor para él, de verdad no estaba de muy buen humor en esos momentos.

Quise esperar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de su casa, tenía fe en que no demoraría mucho, pero con la poca paciencia que poseo esa fe no duro por mucho tiempo y comprendí que tal vez ya era hora de regresar al colegio, seguro Nitori estaría muy preocupado, no me tome la molestia de avisarle a donde iba.

Avance unos cuantos metros y volví a sentir esa mirada sobre mí, ese niño sí que era odioso pero no podía hacer nada, seguro tendría sus razones para molestar al prójimo; eso fue lo que pensé, de verdad no me esperaba lo que vino después. Sentí como una pequeña mano apresaba mi muñeca y cuando baje la mirada me encontré con los orbes azules y brillosos de aquel pequeño, sus cabellos negros danzaban con el viento, traía una chamarra y una bufanda (Era temporada de frío en aquella época) y sostenía entre sus manos un objeto bastante conocido para mí. Se trataba del trofeo que había ganado en los relevos cuando pequeño ¿Por qué lo tenía él? De verdad ya no comprendí, estaba seguro de que ese era el trofeo que habíamos ganado.

-**Tú eres Rin ¿Verdad?**\- Con su suave y desganada voz me preguntó a lo que yo asentí y me agache para quedar un poco a su altura.

-**¿De dónde sacaste ese trofeo? ¿Acaso ganaste una competencia?**

-**No, Makoto me lo dio.**\- Miró con detenimiento el objeto que tenía entres sus pequeñas manos en silencio absoluto, yo por mi parte estaba muy concentrado en ese niño, me pareció bastante curioso que así de la nada hubiera aparecido y me conociera cuando yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era. Al cabo de unos minutos me tendió el trofeo y yo lo tomé aún sin saber que buscaba.- **¿Es cierto que iras a las nacionales?**\- Realmente estaba sorprendido y sin expresión alguna en rostro volví a asentir.

-**¿Acaso Makoto te lo dijo?**

-**Si.**

-**¿Y tú quién eres?**\- Si estaba siendo acosado, al menos quería saber quién era ese pequeño, porque en serio toda esa situación me tenía bastante confundido.

-**Nanase Haruka.**

-**Así que Haru…**

-**Es Haruka.**

-**Eres sólo un pequeño niño, no estás en disposición de hacerte el 'grande'.**

-**Ya soy grande.**\- Me levante pues ya estaba cansado de estar agachado y lo mire con media sonrisa en rostro.

-**Por favor, tengo que bajar la mirada para verte, es imposible que tú seas grande. Ni si quiera me llegas al hombro.**\- Pero el pequeño no me dijo nada, sólo se me quedo mirando sin expresión alguna en aquel infantil rostro, sus ojos eran muy profundos, hasta sentía que podía leer mis pensamientos con tan sólo mirarme. Se dio la vuelta y así sin más comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que escuche su voz llamándome y me detuve en seco. Me gire para mirarlo mejor mientras me hablaba y me decía esas extrañas palabras, lo había visto mover sus labios sin escuchar por completo lo que salía de su boca, el chico no cambiaba de expresión y con un simple ademán de mano se despidió de mí mostrando una muy sutil sonrisa.

Me gire algo extrañado y camine dudoso hasta que de la nada comprendí lo que me dijo, había sido como si el viento apenas me trajera sus inocentes palabras a los oídos _"Quería devolverte el trofeo, Makoto me dijo que podía conservarlo pero no pude. Tenía que dártelo… Sabes…Tú me gustas mucho, cada noche sueño contigo… Me gustaría verte nadar alguna vez"_, de verdad no me lo podía creer, un niño ¡Un enclenque! Se me había declarado y me había dejado sin palabras, era perturbador, de verdad que esa situación no me parecía linda.-** Tsk! Seguro es culpa de Makoto, ya vera.**\- Y ese día no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese pequeño niño.

Pasaron un par de días después de ese incidente y al cabo de ese tiempo pude comunicarme con Makoto, los entrenamientos apenas y me permitían respirar, debía aprovechar mis tiempos libres para saber un poco del mundo exterior, y que mejor forma que hablarle al castaño para que me aclarara de una buena vez lo que sucedía con ese niño Haru.

El tono de marcada se sonó, uno, dos, tres veces, justo a la mitad del cuarto la gentil voz de Makoto me saludo pero de inmediato ataque _'¿Cómo demonios ese niño sabe de mí? ¿Qué tanto le has dicho?'_ le dije pero él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Le expliqué con mayor detalle todo lo que paso para que no se sintiera tan hostigado con tantas cuestiones y cuando hube terminado él me explicó que demonios con ese niño.

Sucedía que Haru vivía por el momento sólo, sus padres trabajaban fuera del país para conseguir el mayor dinero posible pues su pequeño hijo sufría de problemas cardíacos algo fuertes y sus medicamentos eran costosos, pero la cosa no quedo allí, Haru también poseía una condición física muy delicada, con cualquier cosa podía enfermar y por eso en ocasiones los padres de Makoto lo llevaban a su casa para cuidarlo. De ahí el pequeño niño me conoció o eso entendí. Un día cualquiera estaban viendo grabaciones de los torneos de natación, para ser más precisos, veían la carrera de relevos en la que nos llevamos la victoria y según Makoto quedó impresionado por mi rapidez, de ahí Haru agarro cierto fanatismo por mí porque él deseaba ser en un futuro como yo; obviamente eso me alago y bastante, hasta me había alzado el ego, pero mantuve los pies sobre la tierra para terminar de escuchar a Makoto y que bueno que lo hice, fue la parte más importante. Haru tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de casa, él no puede exponerse a climas fríos como los que vivíamos en esos días, le sorprendió al castaño que Haru siendo tan obediente haya roto las reglas así como así sólo para verme.

-**De verdad debes gustarle.**\- Me comentó entre risas.- **Pero no lo tomes tan en serio, tal vez son sólo sus ilusiones. Es un niño y ya se le pasara.**\- Y después de esa charla me quede pensando en Haru, jamás había tenido un admirador o como me dijo Makoto, un enamorado. No sé porque, pero sentí la necesidad de verlo otra vez, tal vez podría contarle anécdotas de mi infancia y el club de natación, seguro estar encerrado todo el tiempo no era divertido ¡Ya lo había decidido! Vería a Haru el fin de semana; tuve que esforzarme el doble en el entrenamiento para que me dieran al menos un día de descanso pero valdría la pena no poder ni moverme del dolor, no me arrepentía de nada.

Agotado pero gustoso fui hasta la casa de ese niño, Gou me aconsejo llevar unos dulces japoneses como regalo porque a los niños le gustaban (Makoto le había contado todo a mi hermana, ya después me las pagaría por andar divulgando las cosas). Cuando toqué la puerta fui recibido por ese pequeño que parecía no tener otra expresión a parte de la de serenidad, sin decirme nada me dejo pasar; me guió hasta la sala de estar en donde tome asiento y él en frente de mí.

-**Te traje esto, espero te gusten.**

-**¿Son de caballa?**\- Me abstuve de responderle algo y le di un par de dulces de fresa.

-**Supongo que te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿No?**

-**No.**

-**Eh?**\- Sin duda ese chico era todo un caso.

-**Vienes a verme porque también te gusto.**\- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero yo…

-**¿¡Q-Que demonios dices Haru!? Estás loco de remate. Jamás me podría gustar un niño de 10 años.**

-**Tengo 11.**

-**¡Y-Y eso a mí que! Soy mucho mayor que tú.**

-**¿Qué edad tienes?**

-**Tengo 17 años.**

-**Sólo me llevas 7 años, no es mucho.**

-**Pero eso no es nada normal.**

-**Entonces ¿quieres que espere un par de años más?**

-**¡No!**\- Desesperado sobe mis sienes y solté un gran suspiro, debía tener mucha paciencia, estaba tratando con un niño, uno muy raro a mi parecer.- **Bueno… Vine aquí para platicar contigo, escuche que te gustaría nadar.**

-**Sí, pero no puedo, lo tengo prohibido.**

-**Bueno, pero tal vez después, cuando tus medicamentos hayan hecho efecto tal vez…**

-**Jamás harán efecto.**\- Dijo sin más y comenzó a comer los dulces de fresa que le había dado anteriormente. Era triste escuchar en voz de un niño cosas así que aunque no eran fuertes sí resultaban muy desmotivadoras. Pero no quería eso, comencé a platicarle sobre cuando yo era pequeño y también las limitantes que tuve. Él muy interesado me escucho e incluso en un par de veces me preguntó unas cuantas cosas sobre la natación. También le conté sobre Australia y el enorme reto que implico para mí, quería hacerle notar que no por su condición estaba limitado a nadar, que al igual que otros podía hacerlo, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo.- **Lo tengo prohibido.**\- Muy triste en verdad, parecía que nunca podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-**Por cierto Haru ¿Por qué te quedaste con el trofeo?**\- Era algo que aún me daba curiosidad.

-**Porque nunca había visto uno en persona, quería sentirlo.**

-**¿Y no te gustaría tener uno ganado por ti?**

-**Lo tengo prohibido.**

-**Tsk! Eres de lo peor…**\- Musite para mí, por más que intentaba ayudarlo no funcionaba, comenzaba a creer que el chico se estaba haciendo la victima conmigo, con esa carita de serenidad y madurez cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

-Rin.

-**¿Qué sucede?**

-**Cuando ganes las olimpiadas ¿Podrías venir a mí casa y mostrarme la medalla?**

-**¿Cómo? ¿Crees que yo voy a ganar las olimpiadas? Por favor, debes estar bromeando.**

-**¿Lo tienes prohibido?**

-**No.**

-**Entonces puede hacerlo.**\- Y aunque no lo mostré fue un golpe muy duro para mí, tal vez el que se limitaba y se hacía el sufrido era yo… Que extraño era que un niño te mostrara la realidad, pero me daba gusto, al menos mi pequeño fan tenía grandes expectativas en mí.

-**Está bien enano, la ganare sólo porque tú me lo pides.**\- Con cierto deje de arrogancia le dije, sólo era para no mostrarme tan amable con el pequeño pero al mirar a Haru vi como sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y me miraba con ¿Ilusión?

Sin previo aviso se puso de pie y se acercó hasta mí, nuevamente se me quedo mirando sin motivo alguno y sí que me sentí algo acorralado.

-**Eres mucho mejor en persona.**\- Susurro y se acercó mucho más a mí. Su mano derecha se aproximó a mi cabello y tomo una cuantas edras entre sus dedos, parecía encantado con eso. No le dije nada, me daba curiosidad saber que tanto haría, estaba seguro que detrás de esa coraza de seriedad había un pequeño bastante curioso. Pasamos todo un rato así, mirándonos mutuamente, él más que yo por supuesto pero ahora que lo miraba mejor me daba cuenta de que Haru no era nada feo, su cara tan aniñada era fascinante para mi pupila, además sentir su presencia tan cerca lejos de ser incomodo era muy cálida, el niño me transmitía mucha tranquilidad, apostaba todo el dinero que traía en el bolsillo a que Haru era un ángel…..

Y en mi distracción fui presa fácil y Haru aprovecho para plantarme un inocente beso en labios, sentía mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, podía apreciar sus ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo que bien adornaba esa pequeñas y redondas mejillas, era como una novela de amor, pero mi reacción fue lo que rompió esa sensación de armonía y amor que se había formado en la sala. Tan pronto como pude empuje al niño automáticamente tirándolo al suelo y con el reverso de mis manos toque mis labios. Sentía el sabor dulce de la fresa estar impregnado sobre mis labios…. ¡No! De verdad ese beso me pareció agradable.

-**Lo siento mucho…**\- Me dijo el pequeño y se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia.

-**Haru….**\- Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo ¿De verdad había pasado eso? ¿No era un mal sueño?- **Haru, estas mal. Eso no se hace.**

-**¿¡Está prohibido!?**\- Sin levantar la mirada y con la voz entre quebrada preguntó. - **¿Acaso está prohibido que me guste tanto?**

-**Haru, comprende. Ni si quiera me conoces. No sabes quién soy.**

-**Pero he soñado contigo todo este tiempo…**

-**¡Tú lo has dicho! Soñaste conmigo, pero nada más. Son sólo tontas ilusiones que te has creado tú sólo ¿Por qué yo Haru?**

-**¡Porque eres mi única ilusión en esta vida!**\- Al borde de las lágrimas y bastante rojo me miró. El corazón me dio un revuelo enorme, era tonto e irreal, pero de verdad sentía que sus sentimientos hacia mí, un completo desconocido iban en serio.- **Rin… ¡Rin! ¡Yo quiero ser como tú! ¡Quiero estar contigo! Eres mi única ilusión, para mí eres la persona más maravillosa en el mundo. Soñé contigo más de una vez, soñé que podía tomar tú mano mientras caminábamos. Soñé que me sonreías cuando íbamos a dormir. Soñé que podíamos nadar juntos en el océano… aunque no sé cómo es el océano, tengo prohibido ir a él….**\- Y como lo esperaba, Haru cayó en llanto y con sus manos regordetas tallo una y otra vez sus hermosos ojos.-** Tengo prohibidas muchas cosas y eso no me gusta. Yo amo el agua, aunque sólo puedo estar en la tina sé que la amo y tú eres como el agua, vives de ella, siempre estás en ella, sé que sí me escuchas me comprenderás. Makoto me dijo que sería imposible porque tú eres mayor, porque tú ya tienes una vida por delante en donde difícilmente podré entrar. Sentí como si me dijera que estaba prohibido querer estar a tú lado sólo por "capricho" ¡Pero es el único capricho que tengo! Tú eres lo único que quiero… ¡Te quiero a ti Rin!**

Yo estaba boquiabierto, me sentía un miserable por haberle empujado pero ahora comprendía mejor las cosas. Para ese chico yo era su meta a alcanzar. Yo era su objetivo. Yo era su sueño.

No mentía al decir que no lo conocía, no llevábamos ni un día o al menos yo, porque él siempre me vio en sueños. Tal vez era hora de arriesgarse un poco, de confrontar al terrible destino que no por nada suele poner a las personas en tu camino. Seguro de mí, me acerque hasta Haru para envolverlo en un abrazo y consolar un poco su llorar que no frenaba, tanto resentimiento guardado no podía ser sano para él. Sobe su espalda y pasaba mi mano entre sus cabellos suavemente, para el chico no fue nada difícil cautivarme, no podía ser una casualidad, era el destino. Esta vez yo fui quien tomo ese pequeño rostro entre manos y me aproxime a sus labios para depositar un beso aún más profundo que el que él me dio, quería que sintiera que eso no era un sueño, además su sabor era tan dulce en esos momentos que difícilmente me separaría de él. Llevo sus manitas para posicionarlas sobre las mías y cerró sus ojos lentamente para dejarse llevar por ese beso, podía notar que aún estaba rojo pero ya no de coraje, era vergüenza lo que le invadía en esos momentos. Hasta podía sentir como temblaba. Me hubiera encantado llevar un poco más lejos ese beso, no, no quería tener sexo con él ni nada parecido, sólo deseaba profundizar más el beso tanto que hasta pudiera dejarlo sin oxígeno pero no.

Sin soltar su rostro lo mire directamente a los ojos, acaricie un poco su mejilla en tanto y él con sus pequeños pucheros me quería mantener la mirada pero estaba tan avergonzado que a duras penas podía resistir a mis ojos.- **Escucha Haru, por el momento está prohibido lo nuestro, pero no significa que nunca podamos estar juntos. Para eso necesito que te hagas fuerte, que luches por lo que quieres ¿Querías verme nadar no? Pues yo quiero pedirte algo también. Quiero que estés en primera fila y grites mi nombre con la mayor fuerza posible para darme ánimos, no importa cuando, sólo quiero que lo hagas. Ya después, cuando gane la carrera podremos estar juntos ¿Esta bien?**\- Con su rostro lleno de colores y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir estiro su meñique e hicimos la promesa real.

De eso han pasado ya 7 años y ahora estoy en la cúspide del mundo, justo en las olimpiadas. Fueron años de esfuerzo y sacrificio, de vez en cuando visitaba a Haru, no perdía nada con hacerlo pero él ganaba aún más esperanzas. Un tiempo después tuve que partir para prepárame mejor y a Haru no lo volví a ver.

Ahora estoy esperando en el pedestal a que el silbato suene, me siento nervioso pero quiero llevar el nombre mi país en alto. El pitido característico no se hizo esperar más y yo volé para impactarme contra esa malla liquida. Mi categoría, estilo libre, estaba compitiendo contra los mejores en el mundo y sentía una horrible presión, no me sentía emocionado, no quería perder. El ruido en la alberca no ayudaba en nada, podías escuchar todos los idiomas del mundo reunidos en un solo lugar.

-**¡Rin! ¡RIN!**\- Escuché entre las tribunas, una voz que no reconocía pero aseguraba conocerla bien.- **¡RIN! ¡TIENES PROHIBIDO PERDER!**\- Era Haru, mi Haru. En mis rostro había mucha agua resbalando pero no sabía si era normal que supiera tan salada ¿Acaso eran mis lágrimas? Él cumplió su promesa y ahora yo cumpliría la mía….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las labores de ese día terminaron, yo miraba entado a Haru, felizmente sostenía la medalla de oro que había ganado para él y ahora tal vez no sería una prohibición desear estar a su lado.


End file.
